What The Hell Am I Thinking?
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: Kyle and Stan have been friends forever. But Kyle starts to have strange thoughts about...Stan. Meh. First SP fanfic and slash. Sounds like a typical Style story right? I'll make sure it's better and has conflict xD. T for language.


"Alright class now if you divide 6 and 2 what do you get?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"4?" answered Clyde.

Garrison was silent for a moment, staring at the boy.

"Okay good try Clyde but let's ask someone who's not a complete retard.(Yea I know it was in the show, but I couldn't think of anything better xD)" He insulted.

Clyde just stared blankly at the man. He was used to his insults. Clyde knew that the next person he would call would be-

"Kyle. What's the correct answer?" Mr. Garrison asked, right on cue.

"3." He answered.

"Thank you Kyle. You're at least the only smart one in this class." He complimented.

"Thanks Mr. Garrison."

"Cough-teacherspet-Cough." A chubby boy mocked.

Kyle just threw Cartman an angry stare, and went back to listen to the lesson. At least he tired to listen. Today he seemed to notice Stan more than usual. Actually, he had noticed him a lot more recently. But today was different. Kyle and Stan had been great friends since, well, forever. Kyle can't remember when they became best friends. It was just, one of those things that happened. Ya know? Anyway, he seemed to stand out to Kyle more often. His eyes were noticeably blue, his hair was so lush and clean that you just wanted to run your fingers through it-

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" Kyle shouted in the middle of his thoughts.

The class all stopped and stared with gapping mouths. Kyle covered his mouth quickly. He noticed that he jumped out of his seat as well. Mr. Garrison started at him for a moment, and then went back to teaching as if nothing happened. Kenny giggled to himself at what had just happened. Kyle took his seat with a blush and slammed his head against the desk in front of him.

"Weak."

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

The bell had finally rung and Kyle went to his locker. As he pulled out the books he needed for homework, he noticed a shadow dawning over him. He turned around and saw Stan. He blushed and turned back to his locker. Stan sat on the floor next to him.

"So what the hell happened in there dude?" he asked.

Kyle just kept pulling out his books, hiding his face behind his red hair. Stan pulled Kyle by his shoulders to face him. Kyle was shocked. Stan looked at him seriously.

"Kyle, are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

Kyle just blushed at how cute Stan looked.

"ARG DAMN IT ALL!" Kyle shouted at his thoughts again, and ran away.

Stan just reached out for him as he ran. He looked down at his feet and noticed a small red notebook that belonged to Kyle. He didn't want to read, but…something told him to. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment, debating in his mind to look in it. He began to open it until…

"HAHAHA! Did you see Kyle run away like the little girl he is?" Cartman derided.

Stan immediately shut the book and hid it within his own collection of books in his right arm. Stan stood up for Kyle like he always did, and Kenny stood there watching like he always did. As they walked home, they passed Kyle's house. Stan looked at it for a moment as the other two kept walking.

"Stan! What are you doing? Super Phun Tyme is this way." Cartman shouted.

The boys had planned to go to Super Phun Tyme, but since Kyle bailed, Stan was worried.

"I'm gunna go check on Kyle. He seemed really upset." Stan told them.

Cartman blew a bubble in his cheek.

"Fine faggot. Go have sex with your boyfriend. Kenny and I are going to go have fun, and not just any fun, but P-H-U-N fun." Cartman yelled angrily.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND FATASS!" Stan called out.

"EY! I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG-BONED!" Cartman defended.

Stan rolled his eyes and walked up to Kyle's house.

* * *

Okay how is it? xD … this it my first time writing a South Park FanFic. I'm thinking of adding an OC the noext chapter but idk. If I add her, it won't effect pairings so don't worry xD

REVIEW D:


End file.
